First Dates
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily is invited to Strauss' for a work purpose, but will it turn into more? Something bad? And what happens to the all mighty Aaron Hotchner, Emily's husband? R&R : Warning - Rape
1. Chapter 1

Emily shivered as she slammed her car door shut. The snow fell quietly through the air as the wind blew her hair over her shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the colossal house before her. The colossal house belonging to the dragon lady herself.

Strauss had told Emily to be there at six sharp to work on some independent file cases that would show how she had improved during her time in the bureau. Just staring at the place gave Emily the creeps as she walked swiftly up the front steps. She used the brass lion knocker on the front door, and waited patiently as the silence drove her mad.

Emily looked up when the door opened, to reveal a smiling Erin Strauss. She had her hair down, and she was dressed in jeans and a cashmere sweater. She looked… normal. Emily gave a weak smile as she shivered once again. "Hi."

Strauss nodded and gave a soft smile. "Come in Emily."

…

..

.

..

…

It was two hours and thirteen case files later, when Emily stifled a yawn from Strauss' gazing eyes. They had eaten dinner, and were now in the living room, both on the same couch. Emily rubbed her hand across her forehead and tried to focus on the file in her lap, but her eyes quickly traveling to Strauss, who was moving ever so close. "Um, Strauss?"

"Erin."

Emily winced at the immediate correction, but shot her boss' boss a weak smile. "Ok. Erin, I have to get going. I have someone expecting me soon." She attempted to get up, but stopped when a hand grasped hers.

Emily turned her head and watched as Strauss stood beside her. "Erin?"

Erin Strauss smiled before turning Emily to face her directly. She put the dark wavy locks behind Emily's pale ears, and smiled into the dark, widened eyes. "You have, really beautiful eyes Emily."

Emily nodded slowly before opening her mouth to speak. However, Erin Strauss' lips collided into hers, making her gasp in surprise. Emily quickly pushed Strauss back, her hands grasping the older woman's arms. "Stop."

"Emily?"

Emily shook her head. "No. You have a husband."

Strauss smiled slightly and took Emily's hands in hers. "Please, my husband left months ago."

This surprised Emily. "Well… I have a husband."

Strauss nodded, before bringing Emily closer. "Well lets just see if we can get Aaron Hotchner over here."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily shook her head as Strauss put Emily's hands on her hips. Emily looked to where her hands were positioned, and for some reason, didn't take them away. "I have children."

Strauss smiled as she ran her hands up and down Emily's arms. "Oh, I know. Jack, he's eight now. Right?" She took Emily's slow nod with wide eyes as a yes. "And, you're three little girls. What are their names again?"

"Hannah, Samantha and Meredith."

Strauss nodded, her lips pursing as her eyes roamed Emily's tense figure. "Hannah, right. And she's three. So is Samantha, and Meredith is two. Right?" Emily nodded, and Strauss smiled wickedly. "Jack and Hannah. Samantha. Meredith." She tested the names on her lips, seeing if they fit. "Cute names."

Emily closed her eyes tight and sealed her lips as Strauss' lips latched onto her neck. Her eyes lazily opened and she held in a sigh as the older woman's lips trailed down to the hollow of her neck. She gulped quickly when Strauss' eyes made their way back to hers. "Tell me you don't want this Emily."

Before Emily got a chance to answer, Strauss proposed another question. "Where are your children tonight, Emily?"

Emily stared at Strauss' face as her face began to heat. "They're with the babysitter."

Strauss nodded. "Come along, Emily."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch took a swig of his beer as Rossi shot the eight ball into a corner pocket. He shook his head, but shared a smile with his older friend. "Best says two out of three old man."

Rossi held in a laugh as he called the waitress over for another order. "Bring it on, youngster."

Hotch smiled, as he took his phone out of his pocket. His smile immediately turned into a frown as he saw the caller ID. He put the phone to his ear and set his pool stick on the table. "Strauss?"

"Aaron, Emily's been hurt."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up as he set down his beer. "What happened?"

"She fell and hit her head on my coffee table. The medics will be here soon, but she's slipping in and out of consciousness. She keeps moaning your name." There was a slight, muffled sound at the other end of the phone.

Hotch's forehead scrunched together as Rossi gave him a questioning look. "What was that?"

"Oh… the TV." There was another muffled sound… some sort of scream.

"Strauss?"

"Just hurry here."

Hotch hung up the phone and looked at Rossi. "Emily's hurt."

…

..

.

..

…

Erin Strauss flipped her cell phone shut as a lingering smile appeared on her face. She turned to see Emily, in her bra and panties, chained to her bed. Her wrists were chained, and her mouth was taped, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Fear was apparent in her eyes.

"It's almost time, Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily tried to scream as Strauss came closer, but the duct tape on her mouth prevented her cries and turned them into muffles. She tugged her arms, that hung just above her head. As Strauss sat next to her on the bed, Emily moved as far away as she could, her whimpers barely heard.

Strauss kneeled next to Emily's torso, and trailed the lace of Emily's black bra. The tears escalated into sobs coming from Emily, but Strauss just smiled as she straddled the younger woman. Strauss looked at Emily below her. Her brown hair was still in waves, but now mused from the struggle Emily had put up. Her pale skin contrasted with the black of her undergarments, and her eyes were wide with fear.

Strauss held back a laugh as Emily wiggled underneath her. She held the younger woman's hips in place as she began to trail her lips down her stomach.

Emily cried silently as Strauss made her way to the edge of her underwear, her hands slowly tugging them off her legs. Emily looked up to see Strauss with a dildo in her hand. Her eyes went wide once more.

Strauss grinned at Emily. "Oh, don't worry Emily. I'm not going to touch you in there. But…" she looked at the dildo, smiling at the tiny white specks sticking to it. "This will." She turned back to Emily. "You see, this is covered in lubricant, and salt."

Emily began bucking wildly, trying to get Strauss off of her.

The older woman chuckled deeply, before ripping the tape off of Emily's mouth. "Ahh!"

"What was that?"

Emily shook her head, her tears running all over her face. "P-please don't…please."

Strauss shook her head, just as she poked Emily's cunt with the dildo. "It won't hurt, Emily. Just a small…sting."

Just as Emily opened her mouth, the dildo was roughly shoved into her. She let out a piercing scream as the salt began to sting everywhere.

Strauss smiled, her hand pumping the dildo in and out. "This is just a preview of what's to come."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily cried out when Strauss was finished, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her lower body, especially her clit, was burning in pain as the doorbell rang downstairs. Emily immediately turned to the door of the bedroom and called out for help. "Help! Please help me!"

Strauss covered Emily's mouth with her hand, before getting another strip of tape. She placed it over Emily's mouth, seeing the tears pouring from her eyes.

"That's your husband, Emily."

Emily's eyes went wide as she struggled against the restraints on her hands. She shook her head, pleading to her boss, but only screams were heard as she cried into the tape.

"Shh," Strauss put her finger against the tape, shaking her head. "No use in pleading, my dear. And don't worry. He'll be up here in just a minute."

…

Hotch shivered in the freezing cold as he stood outside, waiting for someone to come to the door.

He lifted his hand to knock again, just as the door opened to reveal his boss. "Oh Aaron thank God. Emily's laying down in the living room."

Hotch rushed in, his hands leaving the warmth of his pockets. "Is she ok?"

Strauss nodded, closing the door and taking his coat off of him. "She's better than she was before."

Hotch nodded, before entering the living room. "Erin there's-"

He was cut off by a sharp shock in his side. He quickly fell to the ground, going unconscious immediately.

Strauss smiled as Anderson came out from behind the wall that hid part of the living room from the foyer. "Good job, Andy."

Anderson nodded, throwing the taser to the floor before starting up the steps. "You take care of him. I've got Emily."

…

Emily eyes the restraints on her wrists, still tugging to get them loose. It hadn't worked in ten minutes, it wasn't going to work now. But, she kept trying.

She turned her head to see Anderson entering the room. Her eyes widened as he moved closer to the bed, his hands unzipping his pants. "Hello Emily."

Emily shook her head, her eyes full of disgust and fear. She watched as he removed both shoes, his pants and boxers, leaving him in just a t-shirt. He sat next to her on the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know what Erin did to you. But, if you like, I could be much more gentle with you."

Anderson smiled greedily as she shook her head, before straddling her body. "Come on, Em. Be a good girl and you wont get hurt."

He ripped the tape of her mouth, earning a blood curling scream from the brunette under him. She tried kneeing him, but he skillfully moved his 'private' out of the way. He chuckled before kissing his way down her neck.

"Please stop."

Anderson picked up his head before shaking it, smiling down at her. "But Emily, we've just begun."

She shook her head, her tears falling as she still struggled against the restraints. "Please, I just want to go home. I have four kids I need to get to."

"They're at a sitter."

"Anderson please-"

"Emily," he laid a finger on her lips. "Just lay back. I'll be gentle."

She shook her head again and wiggled under him. "Anderson listen, please." Her voice was choked on by her tears. "If you do this, I'll be in a depression afterwards. You know that. You know behavior of rape victims. You've met my kids. You loved them. Do you want their mother to be so depressed she'll flinch at every touch they give her?"

Anderson gave Emily a small reassuring smile, before her eyes widened and she whimpered. He had entered her unexpectedly and was abnormally hard.

As he said, he was gentle, but erratic at the same time. Emily continued to helplessly cry out as he thrust into her, his hands clasping her hips, his fingertips circling the skin on her hips.

He panted her name as he came, filling her up with his cum. She cried as he laid next to her, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Go to sleep Emily. You'll need your energy."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily slowly awoke to the sound of a quiet argument outside the bedroom door. She shifted awkwardly, tasting the dried tears on her lips as she pulled at the restraints that held her wrists. "Anderson?" She groaned slightly when she heard her voice, all broken and husky. "Anderson, are you there?"

Strauss made her way into the room, seeing Emily's eyes widen slowly. "You weren't expecting me."

"Anderson was the last in here."

Strauss nodded before sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing her hand over Emily's thigh, smiling at the shiver she got from the younger brunette. "Why were you calling out for him, Emily?"

Emily shifted under her boss' hand, feeling her heart beat erratically in her ears. "I wanted him to take me to the bathroom. I really need to pee."

"Well I'll take you."

Emily shook her head, immediately moving out of Strauss' grasp and sitting up against the headboard. "Please, I want him to take me. Can he?"

Strauss looked to the younger woman quizzically, raising her graying eyebrows. "Why's that, Emily? Do you not trust me?"

Emily felt her tongue dry out, staring at the older woman who's eyes were widening with confusion. "I just want him to take me instead. I'm sorry. But, can he? I just rather it be him." She watched as Strauss slowly nodded, before standing and walking towards the door.

Emily sighed in relief as she laid her body back down on the bed, feeling her arms begin to numb. She let her eyes stay trained on the door, watching as Anderson entered, only wearing a pair of jeans. "You wanted me, Emily?" He sat down beside her on the bed before giving her a soft smile. "I hope you're ok. Did you need something?"

Emily immediately nodded, staring at him with needy eyes as the breeze from the open door hit her half naked body. "Can you take me to the bathroom? I really need to go, I've been holding it all night."

"It's ten in the morning, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked out the window, seeing the sun desperately trying to peek through the gray clouds that let the snow fall briskly to the ground. She shook her head lightly, her eyes going back to a smiling Anderson. "Will you take me to the bathroom?"

Anderson nodded before reaching into the beside table, taking a small key out and sticking it into the handcuffs.

Emily smiled thankfully as the cuffs came off of her hands, letting her rub her sore wrists as Anderson helped her up.

"If you put up a fight and try to escape, I'll have to put them back on you. Ok?"

Emily stared at the man with sad eyes, hearing concern in his voice. She then noticed as much as he was an accomplice in Strauss' disgusting and demeaning maneuver, he was as gentle as he was at work. He didn't want to hurt her.

Emily nodded slowly before letting him take a hold of her arm, walking her out of the room and into the hall. She squinted as the lights hit her cornea's, and grunted lightly as Anderson pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before letting her out of his grasp. "I'll have my back to you, don't worry."

Emily nodded slowly before making her way to the toilet, watching as he turned before she pulled her panties to her ankles and sat.

Anderson waited until there was a flush before turning, seeing Emily pull her underwear back up. He walked up behind her as she washed her hands, seeing her eyes stare back at him in the mirror. "Can you not stare at me? It's kind of creepy."

Anderson nodded slowly before walking back over to the door.

Emily dried her hands before shivering slightly, walking back over to Anderson. "Do you know where my children are? Are they still with the sitter? Are they safe?"

Anderson nodded, cuffing Emily's hands in front of her. "Erin told the sitter that you and your husband had to go on a case, so they're residing at your mothers right now."

Emily's eyes widened as Anderson opened the door. "Where's Aaron?"

"Downstairs with Erin. There's no need to worry."

Emily shook her head, pulling her chained wrists away from him. "Please, I want to see him."

"Emily-"

"I want to see my husband!" Her eyes were filling with tears as she struggled to get her wrists free. "Please, I want to make sure he's alright."

Anderson's eyes hardened as he tightened his hold on her cuffed wrists, pulling her forward. "I told you, he's fine. He's fine, your four kids are fine, and you'll be fine if you listen to what Erin and I tell you. Got it?"

Emily let a tear fall down her cheek as Anderson dragged her back in front of the bedroom. "Stop it!"

"Emily-"

"Stop pulling me! You're hurting me!"

Anderson turned, only to backhand Emily hard across the face. She fell to the ground, her unconscious figure laying on the hardwood floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch slowly opened his eyes to realize his arms were restrained behind his back, the palms of his hands against the leather of the chair. He groaned as he tried to lean forwards, and noticed he only had on his jeans. "Emily?"

There was a slight moan before an obvious whimper of pain that came from behind his chair, and Hotch immediately tried to look behind him. "Emily? Em, what's wrong?"

He looked up to the sound of a door slam and scowled as a smiling Erin Strauss walked through the front door in her wool coat and her purse hanging from her hand. "Hello my lovely, Aaron Hotchner. Feeling any better?"

"What do you want, Erin?"

Strauss grinned as she set down her purse on the couch, looking beyond him for a minute before taking off her jacket and sitting across from him. "You answer my question and I'll happily answer yours."

"I'm feeling just peachy." The words were growled out of his mouth as his eyes hardened on the woman in front of him. "Now, what do you want with me and Emily?"

Strauss scoffed as she hid a smirk, and stood. "It looks like Anderson's making his desires pretty clear." She spun his chair around, and Hotch immediately began struggling against his restraints that held his wrists in place.

Emily's cuffed hands were chained to a bolt in the ground, but the steel chain was just long enough to reach the top of the armrest. Her mouth was covered with Anderson's hand as her front was smushed to the seats of the couch. Her underwear was down around her ankles, but her bra still in place, as Anderson pounded into her backside.

"Let her go!"

Emily turned her eyes to her husband and continued to cry into Anderson's sweaty palm.

Hotch felt his eyes begin to sting as he saw his wife being tortured by the man he worked with.

Strauss bent her head down next to Hotch's ear, her cold voice commanding him to stop moving. "Don't make it worse for her, Hotchner. I mean, she's already been penetrated and violated, why just sit there and watch her? It's almost like you're adding onto her pain…you're hurting her, Aaron."

"SHUT UP!"

Emily whimpered as Anderson pulled out of her, the stinging of her anus unbearable. When he finally removed his hand from her mouth and got off the couch to zip up his pants, Emily let out a cry as she hid her face in the armrest of the couch.

"Emily? Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Emily shook her head as felt herself being flipped over, her wrists painfully twisting as they stayed chained and pinned above her head. She ignored the eyes of Anderson, who stood above her, and glanced at her husband that stay restrained in his chair. "It hurts, Aaron. He gave me anal, and it really hurts."

Hotch nodded as he felt a hot tear slip down his cheek. "I know, sweetie. Just breathe through it, ok? Take deep breaths and just get a little relaxed, ok? It'll help you, I promise. Do just like when the girls were born."

Emily slowly nodded her head, letting her tears sink back as she took a deep breath and began to star at the white ceiling.

Anderson made his way over to Strauss, who stood by the front door. "What are we going to do with them now, Erin?"

Strauss shook her head as she bit her nail, looking at the couple that were held in her living room. "Let them have their time alone for now. It might be the last moments they'll have together. Because, well God knows, I have pain in store for them."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily continued her deep breaths, following her husband's instructions as Anderson uncuffed her, sitting her up against the couch. She ignored his stare as she let his fingers run through her mused hair. "Are you alright, Emily?"

The brunette bit her lip before nodding, her shaking hand grasping the blanket over the back of the couch and pulling it over her naked body. "I'm f-fine." She let her brown eyes look up to him as she felt her husband's eyes on her. "Can I g-go now? Please Anderson, p-please."

He shook his head before sitting down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and smiling against her ear when she didn't move away. "Not yet, Emily. We're nowhere near done, sweetheart. Besides, Erin never said when I was allowed to let you go yet. And when she says I can, I will." He felt her shiver under his touch as he took her chin between his fingers and turned her head to look into her watering eyes. "You listen to me, and you'll be alright."

Emily grimaced as he kissed her cheek and held her breath when he held her tight once again, making her watch as Erin walked behind the chair her husband was tied to. She shook her head quickly and gasped as Anderson tightened his hold on her. "Please don't touch him."

Strauss smiled to the younger woman before she set a hand on Aaron's shoulder, chuckling as he sent her his signature glare. "Emily, after everything that's happened, do you really think you have a say in what happens?"

The brunette quickly shook her head and briefly closed her eyes when Anderson's lips pressed a kiss under her ear, his fingers caressing the skin on her neck as he pulled her hair behind her shoulder. "Please just don't touch him. You already have me, right? Let him go."

"Emily stop it."

She looked to her husband and saw angry tears in his eyes. "Aaron they haven't touched you yet. Trust me, it hurts like hell." She felt smiles from both Anderson and Strauss, but she kept her eyes straight on her husband, her throat becoming thick. "I don't want them to hurt you, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head and grunted as Strauss' hand gripped his neck hard. "Just stop talking, Emily. It's not helping either of us."

"But Aaro-"

"I said ENOUGH!"

Emily's eyes widened as an immediate tear slipped down her cheek, a laugh erupting in her ear. "See Em? Aaron doesn't really care about you. He wont listen to a single word you're trying to say." Anderson smiled against the brunette's ear, his finger trailing over her bottom lip. "But me and Erin? We can take care of you."

Hotch's eyes hardened on the man next to his crying wife. "Leave her alone!"

Erin shook her head as her fingers scraped into the hollow of her employee's neck. "What have we said, Aaron? Shush."

Anderson let his tongue trail along the shell of Emily's ear, smiling softly when he heard a light sniffle. "You believe me. Don't you Em?"


	8. Chapter 8

Emily let her stinging eyes look up to one of the captors at her side, watching as he smiled down to her, his eyebrows wiggling and she knew what he had on his mind. Her eyes quickly glanced over to her husband, her heart clenching when he saw the tears cascading down his reddening cheeks. "Aaron..."

Anderson shook his head, taking the brunette's chin between his fingers and making her look back up to her. "Do you believe me, Emily?"

Emily could hear the harsh tone lingering behind his words, and as a thought crossed her mind, her eyes flickered up to his. "I believe you."

Hotch's eyes widened as he looked to his wife. "Emily!"

Strauss gave a laugh, her nails dragging across the skin on Aaron's neck as she watched her partner give the brunette woman a kiss. "Look at who won, Aaron."

The brunette man let out a cry, his eyes meeting Emily's as he tried to struggle against his restraints. "Emily please!" He watched as the younger woman his the tears in her eyes, giving the small shake of her head as Anderson helped her put her panties back on. "Emily..."

Emily gave the slightest whimper as Anderson gave a pinch to her soft spot below the belt. "Please don't."

Anderson smirked at the younger woman, giving a hard pinch to her nose before helping her stand up. "Lets go have some time alone, alright? Lets not upset me this time, and maybe it wont be as bad as last time."

Hotch looked to his wife with watering eyes. "Emily what are you doing?"

Emily wrapped the blanket around her body, letting Anderson hug her to his side as she looked to her husband in the chair across from her. "I believe him, Aaron."

"WHY?"

The brunette gave a small shake of the head. "I have no reason not to."

Hotch's eyes widened. "How can you believe him? He's violated you more than once and kidnapped both of us! He and Strauss even lied to our children, Emily. They brought our children into this!"

Emily felt her eyes sting at the mention of her children. "Aaron, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Think of the children, Emily."

The brunette let out a breath, feeling her heart clench and Anderson's arm tighten around her shoulders. "Aaron..."

"The children that we brought into this world together. You're going with him and leaving all four of them behind?"

Emily turned her attention over to the blond woman who stood behind her husband, giving her a small nod as she tried her best to ignore the cries coming from her husband. "Can you maybe give me and Anderson some time alone?"

Hotch's shoulders sagged, openly crying now as he heard Strauss give the ok for the two to have their time alone. He looked up from his lap, watching as the brunette pair slowly made their way up the steps through clouded eyes.


End file.
